Taste of Happiness
Taste of Happiness (幸福の味) by Seta U (瀬田U) is the forty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Tuareninya Veyron is before an impressive banquet. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko informs her that as a member of the Great Tomb of Nazarick she must live up to its standards. Part of her training is to taste gourmet food. Tuare affirms this and the two maids begin to prepare. Yuri Alpha and Sebas Tian are watching from the door. Both comment that the human maid is working hard and has been improving. Yuri notices that Tuare seems to be enjoying herself. Sebas Tian receiving a Message from his master informs Yuri that he will leave Tuare in her hands. Just before Yuri could comment on his concern for Tuare, Pestonya takes notices of Yuri and asks if she is here to pick them up. Yuri confirms through the Head Maid asks why the rest of the Pleiades is also present. Led by Lupusregina Beta, she shouts that they are here to play, though most were involuntarily dragged along by the former. Their antics at present begin to annoy Sous-chef, and Eclair Ecleir Eicler is also there adding his drama. Lupusregina asks what are they doing, to which Pestonya informs them that Tuare will be recreating the dishes she tasted. Tuare nervously asks if she will need to recreate all of them, though the Head Maid gives her encouragement stating Sebas believed she could do it. Finding her motivation the human declares that she is ready. Tyare is given high-quality ingredients by Sous-chef. Tuare prepares to cook while the maids watch from the sidelines. Eclair praises Tuare on her cooking technique and attempts to offer a cup of butter to help, only to clumsily knock it and break several dishes. The penguin apologizes to Sous-chef and even helps Tuare in cleaning up the mess. Tired Tuare finishes the last dish which is a cake. Yuri states that she did nothing wrong and ask if she has a favorite among the dishes she made. Tuare states that a warm filling meal and seeing the happiness of those eating her food is all she needs. It reminds her of when she met Sebas Tian. Shocked at what she said, Tuare is surprised by the arrival of Sebas Tian who comments on the scent of the food. Delighted at his return Tuare welcomes Sebas, just as Pandora's Actor, who has been hiding behind a counter is seen eating several of the dishes. Pandora's Actor then reports to Ainz Ooal Gown who asks if Tuare completed her duties, only to hear from his creation that he can't taste anything at all. Ainz had only sent him to observe the maid, decides that it's good enough. Character Appearance * Tuareninya Veyron * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * Lupusregina Beta * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * CZ2I28 Delta * Narberal Gamma * Sous-chef * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Pandora's Actor * Ainz Ooal Gown Chapter Notes * Pandora's Actor unable to taste anything could be the result of him being a heteromorph since they don't require food. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters